Console assemblies include a housing for storing articles. Some console assemblies also include a storage box which may be pulled out of the housing. For instance, one such console assembly includes a first housing having a pair of upright side walls, a closed end, an open end, and an inner storage box slidable disposed between the upright side walls. The inner storage box is operable to slide out of the housing through the open end. The inner storage box has a pair of closed ends. Accordingly, such console assemblies are not able to hold goods in the storage box as well as the console assembly housing without having to remove goods from the console housing assembly prior to sliding the storage box within the housing.
Many console assemblies are injection molded from material such as thermoplastic. The side walls include an inner panel and an outer panel, and a plurality of ribs interconnecting the inner panel to the outer panel to provide structural support for the side walls. The storage capacity of the housing is diminished as the inner storage box is disposed between respective inner panels of the housing. Thus it is desirable to have a console assembly wherein the storage capacity is not compromised by a an inner storage box and wherein the housing assembly and the inner storage box may be simultaneously used without having to remove articles from the housing assembly prior to positioning the storage box within the housing assembly.